


Your Ship is My Ship

by lily_zen



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: A multi-pairing drabble collection I wrote when doing Ship Meme Asks on my blog.





	1. Namseok (Canon)

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Namseok (Canon)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Namseok

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s been a long night, and a long day, and long year before that.

Hoseok drops to the studio floor. Everything is so very white now that the glare from the overhead lights hurts his eyes.

He grabs his phone for a break from the wasteland crackling behind his eyes, and pulls down the menu to check his notifications. A text from Jimin asking if he’s okay, another from Seokjin wondering if he’s coming back for dinner; that was hours ago though.

Then he gets the notification that someone’s on vlive. Hoseok opens it up, watches the page load. He stays as a guest, silent and unnoticed by the fans in the chatroom, and watches Namjoon’s cheerful face as he smiles and talks and philosophizes. Hoseok always finds encouragement in Namjoon, even if he’s not aware of it.

Then it happens, he sees the change in Namjoon’s face, his voice: “Other members? Ah, I’m not sure. I think Jin-hyung’s out. Other members are busy. Hoseok-ah is still practicing. Ah, he’s been working hard lately. When I see Hoseok-ah working so hard, it gives me encouragement…”

He watches the rest of the broadcast, then signs off and gets ready to leave. When he gets home, the first thing he does after showering is go and find Namjoon. Poking his head in the room, he calls out, “Namjoon-ah? You still up?”

Namjoon stirs in his bed and replies, “Hyung?”

He sits up, flips the covers back, and Hoseok slides gratefully into bed with him. 

“Hey,” he greets, tucking in close against Namjoon’s neck, breathing him in, “Caught your vlive.” 

“Oh,” Namjoon says, and Hoseok can hear the embarrassment in his voice. Still, he wraps his arms around Hoseok, strokes his arm softly the way that he likes. “I meant it, you know.”

Hoseok feels all warm inside, loose and sleepy. His eyes slipping closed, he tells Namjoon, “Same.”

It’s all he needs to say.

FIN


	2. Taejin (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung. Jin. Domestic AF.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Taejin (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Taejin

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

“Get up, sleepyhead,” Jin coos, leaning over Taehyung’s prone form in bed. “Wakey wakey, eggs ‘n bakey.”

Taehyung shifts a little, swipes a hand half-heartedly over the long bangs in his eyes, but aside from that, he shows no signs of waking.

Jin reaches out, brushes his bangs back a little further, and tucks the hair behind his ear. Then he strikes, moving fast, grasping Taehyung’s cheek between his thumb and index finger, and shakes. “Wake up, lazy-ass!” he shouts, and Taehyung jerks away, arms flailing, knocking him away.

Jin lands sprawled on his ass, laughing hysterically.

Taehyung sits up, glaring sleepily, and rumbles, “You’re such an ass. I hate you.” He flops back in bed dramatically and groans.

Every day. This happens almost every day.

FIN


	3. Jikook (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook. Jimin. Jimin's hands.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Jikook (Canon)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Jikook

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Jimin’s got small hands, but they don’t feel small when he touches Jungkook. That soothing touch sifting through his hair, cupping the back of his neck; it fits there just perfectly.

When he wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist, fingers threaded together against his stomach; Jungkook fits there like he belongs, warm and snug and safe.

When Jimin takes his hands and plays with his fingers, they feel just right.

Jungkook loves Jimin’s hands, and he thinks they’re perfect.

He tells Jimin that all the time.

FIN


	4. Jungyu [Jungkook/Mingyu] (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook. Mingyu. Ceramics are sexy.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Jungyu [Jungkook/Mingyu] (College AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Jungyu

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: References to Sex

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Thursdays are his three hour ceramics class, and even though it’s not his major–not his area of focus in his fine arts minor either–it’s a challenge and Jungkook likes a challenge, alright?

So he walks in the door to the studio, inhaling the familiar smell of wet clay and glazes.

It’s always cool in here. It has to be so the clay doesn’t dry. In the summer, it’s a blessing. He leaves his stuff in the cubby and grabs a smock. As he’s tying it up, he walks out of the little storage area and into the open workspace.

There’s people at the tables already, a couple students at the wheel. Jungkook slips up behind one of them, leans over and whispers, “Hey, you wanna play  _Ghost_? I’ll be Patrick Swayze.”

Mingyu laughs, but he doesn’t let up on the mound of clay he’s shaping because a little change can fuck it all up. “Only if we have some quality phantasmagoric love making after,” he teases.

This is why Jungkook likes Thursdays the best; it’s the only class he’s got with Mingyu this semester, and even though it’s hard, it means three more hours they get to spend getting to know one another.

FIN


	5. Gtop (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong. Seunghyun. Pajamas.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Gtop (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BIGBANG

Pairing: Gtop

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

“Fuck, I’m hungry,” Seunghyun grunts, shutting their fridge door with enough force that it rocked in place. He’s wearing his pajamas already, navy blue satin things that look like they belong on a grandpa instead of Jiyong’s lover.

Jiyong pauses what he’s doing on his laptop, tilts the screen slightly so he can see his partner’s face. “Do you want to order something?” he broaches the topic. 

“No,” Seunghyun grumps, “I’m not in the mood for Chinese, and if I have to eat pizza again, I’m gonna bleed pepperoni.”

With a quirk of his lips, Jiyong replies, “So should we go out?”

Seunghyun slides belly-down onto the sofa, resting his chin on Jiyong’s leg. “But then,” he whines, “I have to put on pants.”

Jiyong shrugs carelessly, puts his laptop on standby, and proposes, “Then let’s go out in our pajamas.”

Poking at Jiyong’s trousers, Seunghyun points up the obvious: “You’re not wearing pajamas.” 

“So I’ll put some on so you don’t feel alone, you lazy-ass,” Jiyong laughs, ruffling his hair.

FIN


	6. Sugakookie (Struggling Musicians AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi. Jungkook. I love emotional constipation.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Sugakookie (Struggling Musician AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Sugakookie

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Yoongi’s got his phone on silent.

The beats in his headphones are heavy, driving, but they feel  _lacking_  to him. Half-hearted, incomplete. He’s tried everything he can think of: piano, bass, violin, fucking flutes, but nothing fits. Nothing seems right to him.

Frustrated, he throws his headphones onto the desk, and rubs his eyes where they’re starting to ache from staring at the screen for so long.

Without consciously deciding it, he reaches for his phone, that black rectangle that spends most of the day as an overpriced paperweight, and pulls up the home screen. He doesn’t fuck around; he likes efficiency. Jungkook’s number is saved on the screen: speed dial for the modern age. He hits it and watches the phone do its thing, pulling up the dialer, running the number, reaching out. 

“Babe?” he hears after a couple rings, “What’s up?”

He sighs, “Kook, hey, I just–” 

“Bad day?” Jungkook interrupts. 

“Fucking miserable. You?”

Jungkook chuckles and replies, “Not as bad. The usual pricks at job one.” 

“Where you at now?” 

“Heading to job two. I may lose you in a minute; gotta hit the subway.” After a brief pause Jungkook asks, “So what’s up with the writing? Am I getting another song for my rising Soundcloud career or nah?”

Yoongi glares at his monitor as though it’s the technology’s fault that he’s so shit at producing. “Nah, probably…probably not,” he mumbles, “This one’s not working out. It’s…” 

“Missing something?” Jungkook teases, “You always say that, sugar. Then I give it a listen and it’s all good. You’re just being a self-doubting perfectionist.” 

“Still…” Yoongi groans, exasperated with himself even after so long. 

“You want me to listen to it?” Jungkook asks.

The idea fills him with relief. “Yeah,” Yoongi agrees, “Yeah, please. You’ve got a good ear.” 

“Will do,” Jungkook replies. The line begins to crackle. “Babe, uh, I’m heading down now. I’ll see you at home later, okay?” 

“Okay,” Yoongi replies. 

“Love you,” Jungkook says. 

“Same,” Yoongi tells him, but his voice is too soft, too emotional just a single word. They both know what he means. They both know it’s more than just that.

FIN


	7. Taegi (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi. Taehyung. Tae uses all the hot water.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Taegi (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Taegi

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Taehyung used to regularly use all the hot water during the week when he’d shower for work. By the time Yoongi got in there, the water was ice cold. Then one morning, Tae saw, of all things, a clock on the bathroom counter.

Fifteen minutes into his shower, the alarm went off. He startled and flailed, sending the various collection of bottles tumbling off the supply stand. When the alarm silenced itself a few minutes later, he went back to lazily shampooing his hair.

Abruptly, the curtain got yanked open. As cold air blasted his back, Yoongi cranked the knob all the way over. Ice cold water hit his skin like knives. He shouted, “What the hell, man!”

This happened for over a week until Tae got the hint that he needed to keep his showers to fifteen minutes or less during the weekday because Yoongi was tired of shivering his way through his own morning routine.

Habit: broken.

FIN


	8. Taegi (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi. Taehyung. The end of the week.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Taegi (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Taegi

Rating: PG

Warnings: Cuddling

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s Saturday night and Yoongi is still tired from the work week. He wordlessly folds down the sofa into their guest bed, piles it high with pillows and blankets, and gets into his pajamas.

When Taehyung finally comes home, he’s half-asleep with the Netflix queue autoplaying episodes of American Horror Story.

Wordlessly, Tae climbs in behind him, large and warm, wrapping an arm around Yoongi’s balled up body. “Hey,” he says, and kisses Yoongi behind the ear. “I was gonna ask what’s for dinner, but I’m thinking the answer is Chinese. What about you?”

Yoongi scoots backward until his butt is pressed up against his partner’s body and they’re as tight as they can be. The knots in his back start to ease. 

“Sounds about right,” Yoongi murmurs. 

“Then maybe a massage for my prickly kitten?” Taehyung wants to know.

Yoongi groans, “Oh, god, yes.”

Tae strokes his belly softly, procrastinating making the call, but it’s okay; Yoongi knows he’ll take care of it. Taehyung’s good at taking care of Yoongi.

FIN


	9. Vmon (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon. Taehyung. Surprise.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Vmon (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Vmon

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

“Namu,” Taehyung’s voice comes through a little tinny on his cell phone speaker. He sounds a little whiny, and Namjoon braces himself. “Namu, you gotta come home.”

Namjoon carefully sets the pen in his hand down on the legal pad. “Why? What’s going on, Taehyung? You know I have to get this done. I have deadlines coming up–”

His lover interrupts him with a low noise. “I know, Nammie. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. It’s the dishwasher–” 

“What about it?” Namjoon fires off, alarm flaring in his blood. 

“It’s making this noise, like…like this new noise. I dunno, Nams. I can’t describe it. It’s _unholy_ ,” Taehyung finishes with something like fear in his voice. Then Tae comes at him with the clincher: “There’s water on the floor.”

“Oh no,” Namjoon sighs, reaching for his bag to pack up, “Okay, I’m on my way. Shut it off, call the landlord. I will be home as soon as I can.” 

“It’s bad, babe. So bad,” Taehyung squeaks.

Namjoon runs out of the studio so fast, he bangs his flailing arm against the door jamb.

When he gets home, the lights are off. The kitchen is silent and still. “Tae?” he calls hesitantly.

The lights get thrown on, and while he’s blinking away spots, he hears a loud chorus of, “Surprise!” 

“I’m gonna kill you, Taehyung-ah,” he growls. There’s no fucking water on the floor. 

“But NamNam, it’s your birthday,” Taehyung says, aghast, “You  _have_  to celebrate with your friends.”

Definitely gonna kill him. As soon as he gets a piece of cake.

FIN


	10. Jinkook (Bakery AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook. Jin. Testing recipes.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Jinkook (Bakery AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Jinkook

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Jin’s got flour in his hair, and the kitchen’s a mess, but it smells amazing. Jungkook feels the heat before he even walks in the room, the comforting scent of sweetness reaching out to grab him by the nose. He perks up immediately, leaving his bag in the front room, and approaches Jin from behind. 

“Mm, hi,” he greets, wrapping his arms around Jin’s waist.

Preoccupied with the tube of frosting in his hands, Jin spares him a “hello,” but Jungkook can hear the smile on his face. The frosting comes out of the tube in pale pink ribbons that Jin artfully pipes over the golden tops of cupcakes.

Jungkook buries his cold nose in Jin’s neck, sniffs his citrus and sugar scent. It’s good to be home. 

“Hey!” Jin squeals as Jungkook dances back.

He slips a finger coated in frosting into his mouth and grins around it.

Jin waves his piping bag like a weapon. “Get outta here, squirrel! These are not for you.”

Jungkook laughs mischievously. “Ah, hyung, but you know I need my fix.” It’s not like he won’t be pulling the same tricks the next time and the time after that.

FIN


	11. Sugamon (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi. Namjoon. SOFFFFFFFFFFT.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Sugamon (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Sugamon

Rating: PG

Warnings: Schmoop

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s Saturday morning and neither one of them has to leave. Whoever said college was hard had never tried adulting. Yoongi hates his job at the computer company. He’d thought it would be fun, building, designing, implementing, but he hates his boss and his coworkers, and the whole thing has just turned out to be an energy-suck.

Namjoon was even more miserable in grad school though. He thought he wanted to teach, but the whole thing made him so depressed, Yoongi knew he’d do whatever it took to get him out of there. Now Nams is getting better. He’s happier and he’s writing again; he thinks he wants to try publishing it.

So Yoongi’s got to hold down the fort as far as rent is concerned for the time being. But today isn’t a day for all that. Today is a day for brushing the sleep-crusties out of Namjoon’s eyes, kissing him good morning, and asking, “What should we do today?”

Namjoon brings Yoongi’s hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles softly. In a voice still rough with sleep, he replies, “Whatever we want. You wanna kick it around the apartment, we can do that. You wanna go out, we can make it happen. I just wanna be with you, Yoobie.”

FIN


	12. Vhope (Coffee Shop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae. Hoseok. First meeting.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Vhope (Coffee Shop AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Vhope

Rating: T

Warnings: References to Sex

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Picture it: a blustery day on campus. Our protagonist wears his scarf wrapped around his face, a beanie with bear ears on it pulled low. He shoulders his way into the door of the coffee shop, fingertips red and beginning to throb with cold.

Making his way to the register, he begins to unwind his Hufflepuff scarf from around his neck; gangstas gotta represent, wut wut.

Halfway through the process, he freezes with his arm in the air. The sun smiles at him. Beams of light project from this face; an angel, he’s finally seen an angel in real life. 

“Oh my god,” he blurts out, “I knew angels were real. Please continue to bless me with your smiling visage, oh great one. Also can you hold my hands before my fingers fall off?”

Behind the counter, Hoseok lets out a delighted guffaw. “Oh,” he coos, “ _oh_ , you’re so  _cute_.” 

“Please marry me,” Taehyung says, tugging the last layer of his scarf off, “I’m really good at giving head.”

FIN


	13. Vhope (Coffee Shop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok likes his patterns. Continuation of previous AU.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Vhope (Coffee Shop AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Vhope

Rating: T

Warnings: Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Hoseok and Taehyung like to meet between classes and sit on the grass under the trees. They hold hands and pick little flowers  ~~weeds~~  and toss them at each other’s faces. Sometimes they nap. Sometimes they kiss. Sometimes they– 

“Hey!” Hoseok barks, striding up to the group of freshmen sitting at the foot of their tree, “This spot is occupied! Get the fuck outta here.” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the gaggle of giggling girls.

 “Uh, no,” one laughs, “we were here first. Public property.” 

“Uh, no,” Hoseok imitates her inflection, and then points to the bark of the tree behind them, “this spot is fucking reserved, bitches. For me.” He sees Taehyung loping down the hill, tall and gorgeous and model-cool in brown leather and fitted trousers. Pointing at him, Hoseok adds, “And him. This is our spot, we sit here every day from 11:15 to 12:30. We’ve put in the man-hours. We’ve built a life. Our marriage will take place here. Our children will be born here–” 

“Hey,” Taehyung interrupts, looping an arm around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiles. “Oh, hey, Joy. How’s it going?”

One of the girls that are currently staring at Hoseok like he’s insane–and maybe he is a little bit–startles, brushing her blond hair back from her face. She grins at Taehyung. “Hey, Tae, it’s okay.” She nods at Hoseok. “Just dealing with this psycho.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Taehyung chuckles and pets Hoseok affectionately, “he’s a creature of habit. Gets a little weird breaking tradition. Maybe you guys could just indulge me, pretty please, just this once, and pop a squat over underneath that other maple?”

The girls confer with a flurry of eye-flicks, then Joy nods. “Yeah, okay. You guys enjoy your tree time.” 

“Thanks!” Taehyung trills.

–Sometimes they kick other people out of their spot.

FIN


	14. Jihope (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Hoseok. Dancing.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Jihope (Canon)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Jihope

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

“Babe…babe…baby… _babe_. Babe!”

Sometimes when Jimin’s in the zone, it takes something major to get him out of it. Like Hoseok chucking a water bottle at his head;  _relax_ , it’s empty.

Jimin spins around, swiping his sweaty bangs back from his head. “Dude,” he gasps like a swimmer coming up from a deep dive.

Hoseok’s leaning back against the door, face lovingly exasperated. “We’re gonna be late. We have reservations, dingus,” he reminds Jimin.

He always gets so lost when he dances. Hoseok loves it, but just once he’d like to be on time when they have a date.

FIN


	15. Junghope (Club AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook. Hoseok. Coming to terms.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Junghope (Club AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Junghope

Rating: T

Warnings: Slight Internalized Homophobia

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s Friday night, and Jungkook is at the club.

He’s not sure how he got talked into it, but he’s wearing a pair of fake leather pants that are too tight across his thighs. Every time he dances, he can see peripherally how they pull and stretch, how the seams strain.

Hoseok isn’t wearing leather but he still looks really good, a pair of artfully destructed black skinny jeans hugging his lean legs. He’s got this shirt on. Jungkook’s not sure what to call it. It’s silk or satin or something like that with this deep vee that’s also kinda scooped that shows so much of his collarbones and chest that all Jungkook can think about is how much he wants to put his mouth all over Hoseok, mark up the pretty expanse of his chest. It’s sleeveless and slips to the side while Hoseok dances, exposing his left shoulder to the hot air and flashing lights.

Thinking maybe that he can make his hyung just as flustered, he grips Hoseok’s hips, brings him in for a slow, dirty grind, and leans down to nuzzle at the forest green velvet choker wrapped around his neck. “I like this,” he murmurs into Hoseok’s ear, “but isn’t it like a little gay?”

Hoseok laughs instead of getting offended. “Jungkookie,” he replies, “this may have escaped you, but  _we_  are a little gay.  _This place_  is a little gay.” He flicks a hand around in a vague gesture, encompassing the dance floor full of grinding young men, and gogo dancers up on little platforms. 

“Relax,” he says, and strokes soothingly over Jungkook’s back, “your asshole friends aren’t here. Just let yourself go. Just let yourself be. Just love me.”

Jungkook relaxes in Hoseok’s embrace, into the hot air of the club, into the cling of his  _a little gay_  leather pants, and breathes.

FIN


	16. Kookiemonster (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon. Jungkook. New Year's Eve.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Kookiemonster (College AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Kookiemonster

Rating: T

Warnings: Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Jungkook is the bravest motherfucker ever when he makes a move on his hyung; his hyung who he’s respected for years, who he’s worshipped from afar, who’s given him advice about school, girls—boys when he figured out he liked them too—life…

But this crush, god, it’s grown so heavy with the years, weighing him down until it hurts, and he feels like if he doesn’t just let it out somehow, he’s going to burst.

It’s New Year’s Eve, and everyone is tipsy at the sunshine line’s annual Happy Birthday, Earth! bash (yes, you have to include the exclamation mark  _every time_ , Taehyung has emphasized). Jungkook’s no different; he’s also had his share, and he’s hot, and horny, and Namjoon looks amazing with his long legs encased in soft black denim and his pink hair falling just a little in his eyes. He looks flushed from alcohol, his lips are cherry red, and it’s fucking  _New Year’s_ ; Jungkook is not letting this opportunity pass.

He takes one last shot of tequila at ten minutes to midnight. 

“Hyung!” he shouts, parting the sea of people largely by force. “Hyung!”

As Namjoon turns, he grabs the taller man by his biceps, and plants one on him. It tastes of tequila and heat, a little bit of salt from Namjoon’s lips.

Jungkook presses closer, alcohol making him bold, aggressive.

Namjoon’s hands cup his elbows.

Jungkook swipes his tongue over the older boy’s lips, and when they part, he goes deep, not giving him a chance to protest.

When he finally comes up for air, people are clapping.

Yoongi, a little red in the cheeks, mutters into his red Solo cup, “Finally.”

Jungkook looks around him, bewildered. People are staring. Oh, shit,  _people are staring_. 

“It’s 11:55,” Yoongi comments idly.

Shit.  _Shit._  It’s not even midnight yet. No wonder people are staring. They’re still waiting for the countdown; they have nothing better to do.

But then Namjoon looks at Jungkook, and it’s soft and lovely and everything that makes Jungkook’s heart soar in his chest.

He smiles, and Jungkook grins back. “Hyung,” he laughs.

In response, Namjoon kisses him back.

By the time the New Year happens for real, they’ve stumbled into the back hall where their coats are piled up. Happy Birthday, Earth! gets celebrated with some hardcore making out.

FIN


	17. Kookiemonster (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jungkook. Continuation.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Kookiemonster (College AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Kookiemonster

Rating: T

Warnings: Schmoop

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s Namjoon’s birthday, and Jungkook’s been worrying for weeks what to get him. Snooping via Namjoon’s roommate, Yoongi, had only resulted in an unsatisfactory, not to mention unaffordable, list of suggestions.

For _his_ birthday, Namjoon had splurged and restocked his paint kit, even picking up a few of the nicer brushes he’d seen Jungkook eyeing with envy at the art supply store. Then he bought Jungkook  _canvasses_ ; not just cheap canvasses, but the nice, big ones that never went on sale. He almost cried. But he didn’t. Because he’s not a baby anymore, dammit, and he can survive the squishiness that is Kim Namjoon  ~~he can’t, he really can’t, goddammit, he’s so weak~~.

Finally, Jungkook thinks he’s got it. It’ll be cute and funny and practical, and Namjoon will give him that fond smile he does like whenever Jungkook’s being a good boy.

It’s an awkward present, tentatively wrapped in cheap red paper plastered with conical birthday hats, a huge box with the sides plastered in tape. Namjoon stares at it, more than a little puzzled, then begins to peel it apart. When he figures out that the paper tears easily, he pokes a finger through and rips it off the top, revealing that the box is hollow.

Inside of it there’s a package of toothbrushes, the floss that he prefers, and a miniature bottle of his orange mouthwash. Nestled in next to that are some soft rolls of cotton that, upon further inspection, reveal themselves to be new socks, underwear, and two plain white t-shirts folded neatly. Namjoon pulls them out, eyeing them for any sort of gag. The only thing he can spot is that the tags are labeled with Sharpie. Each one has his name on it. 

“Ah,” Jungkook clears his throat, looking anxious, “You, um, you keep running off with my t-shirts when you leave. I figured maybe you should just have some. At my place. Like…to keep there. Yeah.”

Namjoon feels a suspicious tickle in his throat. He picks at the paper some more, peels it down the front to reveal a knob. He knows this wood. He knows this drawer. This is–his throat closes up, and his eyes go watery. 

“Why are you crying? Oh, god, is it bad? You hate it?” Jungkook babbles, “I should have just gotten you a gift card for iTunes. I–” 

“It’s perfect,” Namjoon blurts out, tugging Jungkook into his arms, practically into his lap, and pressing his lips against the other boy’s temple.

Jungkook’s given him a drawer. He’s given up a drawer in his dresser, and he’s packed it with an overnight kit, and Namjoon feels so soft and in love.

They kiss, and it’s salty and wet, and Namjoon laughs as he sniffles. “Thank you, baby. Thank you.”

FIN


	18. Minjoon (Dancer AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon. Jimin. Roots.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Minjoon (Dancer AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Minjoon

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

The room, a climate controlled warehouse converted into commercial property, smells like something earthy and slightly stale. It’s the smell of time, of history; of antiques.

Jimin’s not a big fan of furniture shopping. Being on the road sometimes makes it hard to put down roots. He doesn’t really want to invest a lot of money in things that might need to be shipped overseas. He’s on a month-to-month lease and likes that he can just pick up and leave if he wants to, if a better offer comes around. That’s a dancer’s life: shopping around for the best opportunities, not necessarily the ones easiest to attain.

Still, he likes antiques. There’s something calming about them. He often thinks that maybe they retain a little bit of the love their makers put into them, that the energy stays imbued in the curved wood and cloth. And, like his friend Taehyung keeps telling him, it’s always nice to be surrounded by beautiful things.

Jimin absentmindedly tracks his friend’s progress through the aisles by the obnoxious owl-patterned fedora he has on his head, their little stenciled bodies painted orange, purple, blue, green… Sometimes it’s unbelievable that such a man has made a career out of interior design. Then again, maybe that quirkiness is what his clients like. 

“Jimin!” Taehyung’s deep voice rings out. “Jiminie! C’mere!” He sounds excited.

When Jimin makes his way through the aisles, he finds Taehyung, clipboard in one hand, gesticulating wildly with the other. The man he’s talking to is, in a word, stunning.

For a moment Jimin stalls out and simply stares. Long and lean, clad in two-thirds of a three piece suit, the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to reveal strong, tanned forearms. Jimin has to gulp.

Of course, that doesn’t hold a candle to his face: those eyes, almond-shaped, sloe, staring him down in the meager lighting meant to preserve the antiques’ pigment, that perfect pout– _god_ , suddenly Jimin knew what people felt when they looked at  _his_  mouth. 

“Jiminie,” Taehyung’s voice interrupts, “this is my friend, Namjoon. Hyung owns this place. I come to him first whenever I’m looking for something special.” 

“Um, hi,” Jimin says and offers his hand.

While Taehyung moves on in the direction Namjoon gives him, the taller man leans down and asks, “So are you into antiques too?” 

“Me?” he says and laughs, “Uh, no, not really. I, um, don’t really have room for any.”

At the cooling look in Namjoon’s gaze, he adds, “But I love it. I love pretty things. Um, I’m really into jewelry. Travels easy, you know.” 

“Oh,” Namjoon replies, and takes Jimin by the elbow, “then you may like this. I just got a selection of antique wedding bands from a friend of mine in England.”

They’re lovely, of course;  _he’s_  lovely; somewhere deep inside him, Jimin starts to feel rooted.

FIN


	19. Namjin (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin. Namjoon. Lunch dates.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Namjin (College AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Namjin

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s almost lunch time and Namjoon is rushing from one end of campus to the Union, juggling his heavy backpack and an arm full of textbooks. He got caught up talking to his professor and is running late, and he doesn’t want–ah.

He skids to a stop just inside the door, and for a moment all he can do is stare at the tall man in the baby pink wool coat, his brown hair neat and shining, profile perfect in the distance. He pants, trying to catch his breath past the weird feeling in his chest.

Then the man turns, catches his gaze, and waves.

Namjoon strides forward. 

“Joon-ah,” Jin says and smiles, tucks him into a hug.

Namjoon leans down and fits their lips together, a quick celebration of reunion. 

“I brought lunch,” Jin tells him when they part, and takes Namjoon’s hand to lead him to a table.

Namjoon’s heart thumps like it’s the first time, like it’s been years since they’ve seen each other instead of two hours. He hopes it never stops feeling like this.

FIN


	20. Sope (Nonfamous AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok. Hoseok's on the road.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Sope (Nonfamous AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Sope

Rating: M

Warnings: FTB Masturbation

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

The phone rings at a little after five in the morning. Yoongi groans, fumbles a hand out from beneath the covers–he’s always cold when he sleeps alone now, and huddles under the blankets like he’s hibernating–patting on top of the side table until he touches the cool, plastic backing of his phone case.

 Unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth, he grunts into the receiver, “Yeah?” 

“Heyyy, beautiful,” Hoseok’s voice comes, low and sweet, and something in Yoongi’s gut immediately begins to unfurl, a tendril of warmth reaching for the sun. “Sorry to wake you. I know it’s late.” 

“Early,” Yoongi corrects, but yes, it is. “Thought you were calling hours ago,” he grumbles. 

“Sorry, babe. I’m sorry. You know how it is. Take down, after party, schmoozefest; I just got back to my hotel room.” Hoseok sounds tired, his voice a little rough like he’s been drinking or smoking; they quit together last year though, so Yoongi hopes he hasn’t picked it back up again. 

“Mm,” Yoongi hums beneath the blankets, “Miss you. Cold.” 

“Turn up the thermostat,” Hoseok suggests gently, and Yoongi knows that’s the logical thing to do but he’s a stubborn fuck. 

“Not the same,” he says, “You know it’s not.”

His boyfriend’s soft laughter does things to him, flipping his gut. Yoongi slides a hand beneath his pajama top, feeling the soft skin of his lower belly, the place that houses all his butterflies and warmth and Hoseok-induced churning. He sighs as he pets himself. “What are you doing?” he asks instead of the clichéd question he wants to.

Luckily Hoseok understands what he means. “Hmm,” he breathes consideringly, “Taking off my shirt a button at a time, that black silk Oxford you got me for Christmas.” 

“Oh,” Yoongi replies, licking his lips as they part like he can’t quite get enough oxygen, fingertips sliding beneath his waistband. “I like that one,” he says, breath stuttering as he scratches his blunt nails just beneath his belly button, “’s soft.” 

“You’re soft,” Hoseok retorts automatically. 

“Mmnot,” Yoongi slurs in response. 

“No?” Hoseok asks, whisper-quiet, “You hard for me, gorgeous? Wanna play?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Yoongi hisses.

He nearly mewls when Hoseok says, “Then touch yourself for me. Wrap your hand around your pretty cock and give it a pull. Just one though; don’t be greedy.”

It’s with a sense of relief that Yoongi slides his hand down further, that he lets the cocooned warmth of the blankets and Hoseok’s dreamlike voice take him away. He pants and squirms to Hoseok’s explicit instructions, his detailed fantasies about all the ways he’d take Yoongi if only he wasn’t a hemisphere away, and comes with Hoseok on his mind, in his heart, the sound of his partner’s satisfied moan reverberating in his ear. 

“I miss you,” he repeats afterward, the come not even cooling yet. 

“I miss you too, beautiful,” Hoseok sighs as he gets ready for bed. 

“Remember to turn up the thermostat,” he adds, and Yoongi grins stupidly because _god_ , he just loves it.

FIN


	21. Taekook (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jungkook. Confessing.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Taekook (College AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Taekook

Rating: T

Warnings: References to dick-touching

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

He was starting to wonder if he was reading things wrong because like  _none_  of his flirting or touches or the little kisses he’d given Jungkook had amounted to  _anything_. Finally he just threw down his controller one day, turned to his friend and said, “ _Dude_.”

Jungkook, startled out of his competitive mode, put the game on pause automatically as he gave Tae that deer-in-the-headlights look. “What? What’s wrong? Did you wanna take point on the boss battle?”

Taehyung made a frustrated noise in his throat. “No, dude, like…I really like you, and I kinda thought you liked me too, and every time I get unbromantic with you, you just blow it off. Are you  _not_  into me? Cuz like then just say so and stop fucking sparing me out of politeness. I am  _dyin’_  here.” He finished with a desperate whine. 

“Oh,” Jungkook blushed, “Um… _oh_. Then like…yeah. I just…didn’t want shit to get weird between us ‘cause like I know I’m kind of a nerd and I overanalyze stuff a lot, so I thought maybe I was just blowing things out of proportion…” 

“No, dude, I wanna touch your dick.” 

“Oh, well…great,” Jungkook replied and smiled embarrassedly, “Me too. About your dick, I mean.”

Immediately after confessing, Taehyung gave a huge sigh, then blurted out, “Great, so do you wanna be boyfriends?”

Jungkook giggled–yes, _giggled_ –and replied, “Do you maybe wanna try an actual date first before we make it official?”

To which Taehyung shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess, if we gotta. Is that in the rules somewhere??”

FIN


	22. Taekook (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung. Jungkook. Nicknames.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Taekook (College AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Taekook

Rating: T

Warnings: References to dick-touching

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

“Hey, homeslice, can you hand me the remote?” Jungkook asks early on in their relationship, flopping on the armchair they’d rescued from early retirement in a garbage dump.

Tae’s sprawled out on the sofa scrolling on his phone, but he knows  _his boyfriend_   ~~still weird to think of him like that~~  had a rough day. 

“Homeslice?” Taehyung repeats dumbly, glancing up from his facebook feed. 

“Yeah, you know…homie, my main slice, bffs5lyfe, whatever.” 

“Homie?” Taehyung repeats, and Jungkook can see the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “You sure you wanna call the dude who dicks you down ‘homie?’” 

“Well,” Jungkook shrugs, feeling embarrassment start to rise up in him, “what else should I call you?” 

“How about ‘baby’ or ‘love’ or ‘my beautiful little slutnugget?’”

There’s laughter buried in his words, and Jungkook can’t help but grin along, feeling more at ease with the playful banter. “Loveslice?” he asks teasingly. 

“Ooh, make it Loveslice Forever and we got a deal,” Taehyung chortles, reaching out for Jungkook’s hand. 

FIN


	23. Topbom (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP. Bom. Exploring kink.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Topbom (Canon)



Fandom: BIGBANG/2NE1

Pairing: Topbom

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual activity, exploring kink

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

They’ve been dating for a while now, feeling each other out, and Bom’s pretty sure she’s got Seunghyun pegged  ~~no pun intended (or is there?).~~

She figures it’ll be okay. He’ll be embarrassed, maybe a little standoffish at first, but ultimately into it. So the next time Seunghyun is over and he’s sprawled out on her bed while she straddles his hips and circles, rubbing herself over his still-confined erection, she pants into his mouth, “Can we try something different?”

Not that the sex is ever  _bad_ , but Bom  _likes_  sex and she likes to play. 

“Yes,” he groans as she moves against him, “What’d you have in mind?” 

“I was thinking maybe,” she pauses and sucks on her lip enticingly, “I could open up my toy chest, and we could pick some things together.”

Seunghyun’s eyes widen and a mischievous smile begins growing on his face. “Okay,” he agrees, “and maybe next time I show you mine?”

Bommie giggles triumphantly; this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

FIN


	24. Vmin (Teacher AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin. Taehyung. Tae's first job.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Vmin (Teacher AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Vmin

Rating: T

Warnings: Dealing with outside homophobia

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

Taehyung’s been living up to his friends’ old nickname, the “nutty professor,” studying for years to become a teacher. He wants to work with kids so much; he loves kids, wants his own so bad, but knows it’s not likely to happen for him.

His first job after college is working as a kindergarten TA. One day Jimin picks him up from work, kisses him hello on the sidewalk, and that’s it. The school comes up with some other bullshit excuse, but Taehyung can tell, he knows in his gut it’s just because they don’t want someone _like him_ around the kids.

He cries all night, but then he goes back to job hunting.

When it takes a little longer than anticipated, Jimin finally says something. “Babe?” he wants to know. “Taetae?”

When Taehyung looks up from the laptop, owlishly blinking away the pages and pages of want ads he’d been browsing through, he says, “Let’s have a baby.”

Taehyung blinks again in shock, then in a very slow voice, he replies, “Jiminie, I love you, but you know A/B/O’s not real, right? Like…we’re a little limited in that respect.”

Jimin very gently closes the laptop, and tosses it onto the next couch cushion. Climbing up on Taehyung’s lap, he takes Tae’s hands in his, then repeats, “Let’s have a baby. There are ways. Let’s just…let’s just do it. We don’t have to borrow other people’s kids. Let’s just get our own rugrats for realsies, and we can be the quintessential gay Showtime dads. It’ll be great.”

 It’s not a real answer to the problem at hand, but Taehyung knows the offer comes from the heart, that Jimin means it even if now isn’t the right time.

He kisses their joined hands. “I love you, Jiminie,” he whispers, “and we’re gonna be the greatest gay Showtime dads ever…but not just yet.”

FIN


	25. Yoonmin (Domestic AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi. Jimin. Pets.

Your Ship is My Ship

  1. Yoonmin (Domestic AU)



Fandom: BTS

Pairing: Yoonmin

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild Swearing

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I did a Ships Ask on my blog, and wound up writing a bunch of different drabbles. I thought they were pretty cute, so rather than leave them to rot on Tumblr, I figured I’d post them up here. Each chapter will say what the pairing and setting are. Ratings will vary individually. Check the blurb at the top to get that info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plz do not sue.

\---

It’s been a long day, and Yoongi’s ready for food and bed, not necessarily in that order. He walks in the door to his and Jimin’s one bedroom apartment. The smell of pizza greets him. Damn. Must’ve been a busy day for Jimin too if he hadn’t bothered to cook.

Toeing off his shoes at the door, he calls out, “Jimin-ah? I’m home.”

He looks around for Holly. Their dog usually greets him at the door, all floppy ears and butt wiggling happily as he prances in place. Holly’s nowhere to be seen, but he hears a little squeak from the bedroom.

He puts his laptop bag on the table in its usual spot. No more work, he tells himself, no matter how tempting it is. Those reports could wait. 

“Hi, hyung!” Jimin calls back from their bedroom. His voice sounds odd.

Yoongi follows it back to their bedroom door, the old powder blue paint and antique door knob closed innocuously between them. 

“Jiminie?” he asks, turning the door knob. He feels his jaw drop at the sight before him.

Jimin looks up guiltily from the end of the bed, a pink puff ball in his hand.

Holly lets out a little happy bark and runs to Yoongi’s feet, doing his usual welcome home routine, only Yoongi can’t pay attention to that. He’s too busy processing the hisses that followed Holly’s jaunt across the room. 

“No, Jimin,” he says, trying to be stern. “No. Wherever you got them, they have to go back.”

Jimin pouts and drops the poof ball. One tiny, gray paw reaches out, claws extended, and bats at it. “But hyung, they’re so  _cute_. This lady was just going to leave them outside the pet store today, and you know that place is nasty…”

As Jimin launches into a frantic recounting of the incident, Yoongi eyes the kittens crawling all over his bed. Most are striped in various shades: gray, marmalade, one that looks like the color of undyed butter. “Jimin,” he sighs, exasperated, “you  _have_  to stop rescuing animals. We’re gonna have to move.” 

“But  _Yoongi_ ,” Jimin pleads. 

“This is how we wound up with Holly,” he grumbles. 

“And look how much you love  _him_. Just give it a chance, hyung,” he cajoles, looking up through his eyelashes, and Yoongi–goddamnit, Yoongi is so soft and so weak that he says begrudgingly, “They can stay until you find homes for them.”

In the end, Jimin talks him into  _just one kitten_ , the same way he talked Yoongi into  _just one puppy_  six months before.

FIN


End file.
